The present technique relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to docking stations for a portable computer. The present technique provides a multistage undocking assembly, which reduces the spring force and smoothens the ejection of the portable computer from the docking station.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. The discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, are often coupled to a docking station having a variety of communication ports and expansion components. Existing docking stations often have one-stage undocking mechanisms, such as one-stage spring-loaded eject mechanisms, which may be triggered to release and separate the portable electronic device from the docking station. In this one-stage technique, the undocking mechanism must provide sufficient force to overcome the weight of the portable electronic device and various retaining forces holding the portable electronic device to the docking station. For example, each pair of male and female connectors, e.g., communication connectors, may require a considerable amount of force to overcome frictional forces, compressive forces, and various other retaining forces. Accordingly, existing one-stage undocking mechanisms may apply forces of a magnitude far exceeding the weight of the portable electronic device, thereby creating a relatively abrupt and noisy separation of the portable electronic device from the docking station.
Also, many docking stations are designed to accommodate a variety of laptop computers. Therefore, the one-stage undocking mechanisms used in these docking stations include spring-loaded eject mechanisms having a spring force sufficient to accommodate each of the potential laptop computers. Because the weights and retaining forces of docking connectors may vary widely between the different types and configurations of laptop computers, the spring-loaded eject mechanism generally has a high spring force sufficient for all expected configurations. In operation, the spring-loaded eject mechanism moves roughly due to frictional forces created by the high spring force. The spring-loaded eject mechanism also may abruptly eject certain types of laptop computers due to the high spring force, which may far exceed the force required for the weight of the laptop computer.